


east of the sun and west of the moon

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Temperature Play, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Führer sends Riza to chauffeur Kimblee but they get distracted along the way.





	east of the sun and west of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any R18 in nearly two years and decided to practice a bit. An unconventional pairing but I had fun writing this.

“As expected of a fine marksman of your caliber Miss Hawkeye, you are armed at _all_ times,” Kimblee mouthed against Riza’s ear, toying with the leather straps of her thigh holster. His fingers tease beneath the straps to rub at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs before unbuckling and removing it. He waves her gun in front of her, tempting her to take it back, and places it on the edge of the dashboard, still within her reach. Riza’s calculations on how long it would take for her to grab for it are interrupted when Kimblee suddenly wraps a hand, the one tattooed with the moon, around her thigh. It’s as frigid as an ice cube, a contrast to the blistering heat of the sun crested hand groping her breasts.

Small bursts of static alight from his fingers to prance along dewy skin; she shudders, eyes rolling and nipples hardening beneath his palm. Lapping at the sweat pooling in her cleavage, Kimblee trails his tongue down her abdomen to the waistband of her skirt and pops open the buttons along her hips. After rucking up and pushing the panels of cloth aside he rocks back on his heels to appraise the woman spread beneath him.

The sunset throws sepia colored light into the car, painting Riza a soft copper, her cheeks ruddy. Hickies are peppered across her flushed neck and chest with one noticeable bite mark bordering the areola of each breast. A scarlet ring encircles her right thigh, courtesy of the holster’s tightness and its rough leather irritating her skin. Kimblee bends over and laves his tongue on the reddened skin, smirking when the woman softly whimpers as his roving moves higher up.

When he reaches the bony notch of her hip he nips at the skin and soothes the resulting red patch with his tongue, he does the same to her left side and kisses down to the fleshier part of her thigh. Impatience had begun to radiate from Riza, her waist shifting more as Kimblee continued to tease her. Sensing this change, he chuckles to himself and swipes his left hand between her labia, coating his fingers with her slick and parts damp hair to trace circles around her clit. She twitches, mostly from the cold, but spreads her legs wider, rocking her hips to get him to touch her where she wanted.

Kimblee raises his right hand to Riza’s mouth and taps her bottom lip; she opens up and welcomes two fingers inside, he rewards her by moving from teasing to rubbing right on her clit. It was good, _really good_ , but the pleasure is dulled by his cold fingers and her flesh was starting to go numb. Her rocking ceases from moving towards his hand to away, trying to divert his touch elsewhere. Pulling his hands from her, Kimblee wipes his left on his pants leg. When he attempts to remove his right Riza tightens her lips around the digits, slick tongue cradling the pads while her teeth teasingly press around them as if to bite.

His fingers are hot but not enough as to burn her tongue, whenever she swallows around them liquid heat fills her mouth and flows down her throat to pool in her belly, leaving her teeth buzzing. He catches on to her mischief and slowly pulls his fingers out, making sure to press down suggestively on her tongue all the while. When she releases them a gossamer string of spit hangs between his hand and her mouth, Riza licks away the bit on his fingertips, quirking her tongue so it dallies around them.

A growl rumbled low in Kimblee’s chest. He wastes little time in lowering his hand between Riza’s legs and plunges two fingers inside. She gasps but her voice warbles on the end note, fading into a throaty groan. She tightens around him out of instinct but she can’t stop her trembling when he starts to move his wrist at a languid tempo; his fingertips caressing her inside and curling into her sweet spot. The heat from his fingers poured further down inside her and leaves her lower back tingling. She wasn’t wet enough during the initial penetration, his fingers roughly grazed the sensitive skin of her entrance, but as he thrusts and scissors her she can feel more slick dripping down her thighs.

When she grows tired of his slow pace, Riza bucks her hips impatiently, egging him on. Kimblee pulls his fingers out and sucks off the viscous fluids, making sure to maintain eye contact with the woman as he did so. She feels exposed, her cunt gaping open and clenching around nothing, waiting to be filled. Kimblee skirts his fingers around her lips and Riza jumps when he gently cups her mound, the center of the sun lined up with her clit, and releases a light burst of energy, causing her to whimper from the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure.

He strips off Riza’s skirt before leaning up and adjusting himself so he sits on the car seat properly; Riza can’t see him from where she’s laying but the metallic clinking she hears means they’ve finally reached the main event. She sits up and crawls towards him, trying her best not to fall over in the tight confines of the vehicle.

Gripping Kimblee’s cock, Riza lowers herself until the head is inside. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and continues, his hot breath skating across the side of her face from their closeness. Even with his earlier preparation Kimblee has more girth than Riza was used to and her cunt stretches achingly around his cock. It was a burning that broiled deep inside; starting from the throbbing at her clit and spreading up to where Kimblee’s hands rest on her hips, the opposing energy from his tattoos crackling and jumping between them. The duel hot and cold temperatures of his hands keep her grounded as heat prickles all over her body, pulling her skin taunt.

Riza braces her feet against the car seat and lifts herself up. Her thighs tremble from the friction of Kimblee’s cock rubbing her walls and she pauses, clenches around the tip, and slides back down, grinding her hips into his. Something in the air changes. Kimblee tightens his grip, nails digging into her skin, and he slides further down the seat. The angle shifts and he’s deeper, balls deep, cockhead pressed against a sensitive spot near her cervix.

Riza’s stomach flips and pleasure washes over her until her head is buzzing and she’s blinking away the lights dancing before her eyes. She moves from crouching on her feet to balancing on her knees, using the leverage to swing her hips down whenever Kimblee thrusts up. As their bellies stick together she loses herself in the rhythm, effortlessly moving in tandem with him. His thrusting shortens and everytime she tightens around him the length of his cock rubs deliciously against her front walls, driving her into full body shivers. For a while the only sounds within the vehicle are their debauched moans, the sinuous slap of wet skin, and the metallic groans of the carframe.

The tension breaks and Riza feels her orgasm coming to a head; she slips her hand between them to rub her clit, frantically reaching for her end. Kimblee chases after his own release in the heat her cunt, head lolling back against the seat; he pulls her to his chest right when his cum fills her, hot and thick. Riza passes her hand over her clit a few more times before she comes as well; falling into the churning within her and shaking in Kimblee’s arms.

They still as they luxuriate in their heady post-orgasm jitters, twitching every now and then; a break from their frenzied coupling. Riza is the first to pull away. She clamps her thighs together to keep the cum inside her from leaking out and begins dressing herself. A little thrill shoots up her spine when she pulls on her panties and feels cum drip out of her and seep into them; she had just finished getting fucked and she already wants another round. She glances over at Kimblee; he was busily fastening the buttons of his shirt, ignoring her. She’s still buzzing all over but decides against asking for more.

When they finish, Riza starts up the car and pulls into the streets, emptier now that the afternoon rush had passed. The tension that was between them earlier had dissipated but the remains hang between them, intertwined with the heavy musk of sweat and sex. By the time they reach Central Headquarters it will be gone and they will once again be strangers.


End file.
